Dollybird in his Cage
by LadyIchi
Summary: L'Humain est une créature fragile... Les démons sont violents... Comment concilier deux âmes en peine, lorsque celles-ci s'attirent et se repoussent, dans un jeu malsain et sadique ? Chapitres courts mais nombreux. Violence, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

« … Où suis-je ? »

Le jeune homme ouvre ses yeux avec toute la difficulté du monde.

Il ne se rappelle de rien. Absolument rien.

Mais le liquide encore présent sur son torse rougi par les griffures lui permet de se rappeler…

« … Il n'y a pas été de main morte… Cette fois-ci… »

Doucement, la victime s'assied. Le liquide blanc coule lentement sur sa peau nue.

Il s'essuie les lèvres, encore humides et gonflées.

« Quel bâtard… »

La couverture qui est censée protéger son corps de la fraicheur de la chambre est hors de…

« La cage… »

Une cage. De la taille d'un humain. Et, bien entendu, le jeune garçon y est emprisonné.

Ses barreaux sont en or pur, brillant, luisant. Sa serrure est un cadenas noir. La clé se trouve à terre, à quelques mètres… Si seulement…

« … Je pouvais tendre mon bras… »

Mais la victime n'essaye pas. Son bourreau a l'oreille fine. Trop fine.

« Fatigué… »

Il soupire, puis s'allonge, sans même essuyer le sperme qui macule encore son corps d'enfant…


	2. Chapter 2

Tout est noir. La pièce, si c'en est une est dépourvue de fenêtre, et peut-être même de porte…

La victime somnole. Chaque grincement, chaque craquement, chaque couinement la fait sursauter.

« J'ai peur… »

Soudain…

Des pas. Des bottes… Non, des pieds nus… Des vêtements qui tombent sur le sol froid…

« IL… »

La bête n'est pas rassasiée. Elle avance à pas lourds, dans le couloir (si c'en est un) se dévêtant alors qu'elle approche.

Son souffle rauque et chaud est désormais là. La clé est prise en main, introduite dans son antre, tournée puis jetée à nouveau sur le sol… en terre battue peut-être. Le jeune homme ne parvient pas à le définir.

« Ahhh… Encore ! »

« … Je n'ai même plus le droit au répit, maintenant ? »

« TAIS-TOI ! »

Une gifle des plus violentes est assénée au plus jeune qui laisse sa tête rouler sur ses épaules.

Il n'a plus la force de résister.

« TAIS-TOI ! »

« … Et tu dis vouloir être aimé… Sale chien ? »

Un nouveau coup. Mais il ne s'en soucie même plus.

« JE T'ORDONNE DE TE TAIRE ! »

« Et toi de me nourrir, si tu veux continuer à t'amuser avec moi… Non, avec mon corps, tu ferais mieux de le faire… »

« JE VAIS TE - »

« Tuer ? Frapper ? N'y va pas trop fort : un jouet est si vite cassé… »

Le bourreau lève son poing… puis le rebaisse. Il a compris.

« Tu te dégonfles ? Tu ne me frappes plus ? »

« … Ne me tente pas… Tu n'es qu'un… Qu'un… »

« Jouet. »

Oui. C'est cela. Un jouet.

Vivant.

Mais un jouet.


	3. Chapter 3

« … Nnh… Tu commences… à t'habituer à ma taille… »

« Pff. »

« Mais… tu refuses de t'exciter en bas… »

« … C'est ce que l'on appelle être frigide. »

« … Pourquoi ? »

« … C'est ce que l'on appelle être idiot. »

Il grogne… Mais ce n'est pas important. Il grogne tout le temps.

« Pourquoi ? Je fais tout pour que tu durcisses… »

« Là, c'est plus de l'idiotie. »

Le sang du plus fort se met à bouillonner avec rage.

« Reste poli, veux-tu ? »

« Je ne veux pas. »

« Nnnh ! SALE MÔME ! »

La lèvre qui vient d'être frappée saigne : la blessure est profonde… Et douloureuse.

« … »

« LA FERME ! LAISSE-TOI FAIRE ! C'EST TOUT ! »

« … Tue-moi… »

« … Comment ? »

Le plus âgé s'est relevé : il n'a pas compris. Ou plutôt, il ne veut pas comprendre.

« … Comment ? »

« Comme tu veux, du moment que je quitte ce monde… »

« Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« … Tue-moi. »

« … »

Enfin… Le silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Il se tait enfin. Ce démon, idiot, avide de sexe, violent… Tout le contraire de « Sebastian ».

« Tue-moi ! »

Le jeune garçon sourit. Il le blesse. Il lui fait mal. Il le surprend… Il se venge.

« … Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? »

« Parce que je te le demande, parce que je mourrai à un moment ou à un autre, parce que je ne suis que ton jouet… Un de plus… »

« … Tu n'es pas un jouet ! »

« Non, bien sûr ! Suis-je idiot ? Tu me violes, tu me frappes, tu m'insultes, tu me hurles de me laisser faire ! Mais à part cela, je ne suis pas un jouet ! »

Il veut se retenir de pleurer, mais la douleur est trop forte…

« … Très bien… »

Le démon se retire du corps de l'enfant, puis sort de la chambre en silence.

« Quel connard… Me laisser comme ça… »

Il s'essuie comme il le peut, et se laisse tomber violemment sur le sol dur. Les ténèbres l'envahissent à nouveau…

Et dire qu'IL avait réussi à mettre un peu de lumière dans cette pièce si sombre et silencieuse…


	5. Chapter 5

Des bruits incertains. Les pas résonnent au loin. Ou peut-être que c'est son esprit qui est loin.

« Allez… Debout. »

Le garçon ouvre un œil, puis l'autre. Son bourreau est là, et c'est enfin sous son apparence humaine.

« Tu as enfin compris que ta forme de démon ne constituait en rien un atout de séduction ? »

« … Debout… »

Le jeune garçon sourit hautainement. Après tout ce que ce monstre lui avait fait, il apparaissait tout penaud devant lui ? Mais Ciel Phantomhive, même s'il est déchu, au fond du gouffre, à demi-mort, ne pardonne jamais. Jamais.

« Non. Je suis fatigué, je veux dormir. »

Peut importe qu'il me frappe ou me tue… C'est ce que pense celui qui était un Lord, il y a de cela trois mois maintenant.

« … Il faut que tu manges… Tu dors depuis plus de quinze heures… Viens… »

« Non, je ne me sens pas reposé. »

« … Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier… »

« Hin ! Ça serait amusant ! Essaye pour voir ? »

Son insolence pourrait lui coûter la vie.

« … »

Le démon ouvre alors la cage. Il rentre son bras et attrape le corps, puis l'en extirpe doucement.

« Très bien… Je ferai tout pour que tu me pardonnes… Ne serait-ce qu'un peu… »

Il se met à genoux devant l'humain qui ne comprend pas.

« Je t'en supplie, viens et partage mon modeste repas… Ciel... »

« … Je… Si tu insistes… »

Et c'est rouge de honte que l'esclave suis son maître dans le grand château…


	6. Chapter 6

« Entre, je t'en prie. »

La salle est immense. Les murs en pierre grise sont ornés de rideaux rouge sang et de tableaux de toute sorte, le maître des lieux figurant sur une seule œuvre, au côté d'un jeune homme…

« C'est moi ? »

Oui. C'est le comte Ciel Phantomhive qui se trouve auprès du magnifique démon… Ou plutôt majordome. Car, en effet, la toile représente le comte, à l'âge de treize ans, en compagnie de son si dévoué serviteur, Sebastian Michaelis.

« Oui, c'est toi. Cela te dérange-t-il de retrouver ton ancienne image en ces lieux ? »

« Oh, non ! Non, vraiment… »

« Sinon, je l'aurait fait retirer. »

Le jeune humain réagit à ces paroles d'une façon… naturelle. Il rougit donc, et, désireux de le cacher, se concentre sur le contenu de la pièce.

Au centre se trouve une longue table en pierre noire, entourée d'une vingtaine de sièges de la même couleur, surmontée d'une nappe en soie rouge accordée aux rideaux. Les couverts y sont disposés… Ils sont en argent.

« J'ai spécialement fait venir cette ménagerie de ton ancien manoir, puisqu'elle ne servait plus à rien… »

« Oh, quelle douce attention. »

« … Assieds-toi. »

Le démon s'assied en bout de table. Alors que son obligé allait faire de même à l'autre bout, le maître l'interpelle.

« Non. Tu viens à côté de moi. »

« … Pourquoi ? »

« … C'est un ordre. »

« Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne, et encore moins d'une brute comme toi. »

« Je veux me faire pardonner. »

« Tu en es loin. »

« Vouvoies-moi veux-tu ? »

« Non. Ce que tu as fais est irréparable. C'est tout. »

Le rebelle s'apprête alors à sortir. Il tourne les talons et se dirige vers la porte à grands pas. Mais…

« Gardes. »

Deux deux démons à l'apparence humaine se saisissent du jeune garçon. Ils le ramènent alors devant le démon.

« Tu crois que je vais te laisser m'insulter de la sorte, gamin ? »

« Tu crois que je vais rester ta catin pour l'éternité sans rien dire, espèce de salaud ? »

Le coup part. La joue est enflée, les yeux se gonflent de larmes, mais son expression reste insensible.

Comme quoi, Sebastian est bel est bien mort.


	7. Chapter 7

« SALE MÔME, JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

La réplique résonne dans la salle. Peut-être même dans le château entier.

Mais le démon reprend rapidement ses esprits. Il se rend compte de ce que son coup de sang vient de le pousser à faire et, atterré, il prend sa tête entre ses mains.

« … Tu me fais me mettre dans ces états… »

« … Apprends à te contrôler, je n'y suis pour rien. »

Le maître reste silencieux. Il fait simplement un vague geste de la main, signifiant de le laisser seul… Mais avec le garçon.

Les serviteurs font une rapide révérence, puis sortent, relâchant ainsi le prisonnier qui se masse les avant-bras.

« Dis-donc, ils sont brutes aussi ! Mais pas autant que toi. Sur ce point, tu seras toujours le meilleur. »

« … Tu as encore mal ? Je veux dire, derrière… »

« … On s'y fait. »

Le plus âgé n'a pas bougé. Il esquisse pourtant un autre geste tout aussi vague, ordonnant au jeune homme de s'asseoir.

« Cette nuit, je veux bien te donner une chambre… »

« Je n'en veux pas de ta chambre à deux livres : tu ne m'achèteras pas comme ça. Je ne te pardonnerai pas aussi facilement, crois-moi ! »

« Ne crie pas, ne crie pas… Je veux seulement que tu puisses te reposer et être à ton aise… »

« Pour me violer plus souvent, hein ? Tu sais quoi, tu n'es qu'un connard, et de première ! Va crever, j'en veux pas de tes remords à la noix ! » Il se lève avec rage…

« Je t'interdis de - » Il ne bouge pas…

« La ferme. Je ne veux même pas t'entendre dire tes mensonges… Tu m'as toujours menti… Toujours… Depuis que tu es apparu pour me sauver… Jusqu'à maintenant et même après ! »

« TAIS-TOI ! »

Il se jette alors sur l'adolescent, le tenant par le cou, l'empêchant de respirer.

« TAIS-TOI, TAIS-TOI, TAIS-TOI, TAIS-TOI ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE… Ne dis plus rien… »

« Pff. Trouillard. »

C'est ça.

« Oui… J'ai peur. »


	8. Chapter 8

Après ce léger incident, le captif fut reconduit dans sa cage, avec un repas. De la viande rouge et des légumes, un verre d'eau et un morceau de pain. Il se jeta littéralement dessus.

Le démon resta seul pendant plusieurs heures, réfléchissant à un moyen d'approcher le jeune garçon sans que sa vraie nature ne prenne le dessus, comme pendant le pacte…

« J'ai bien mangé ! Ce démon m'a laissé à jeun pendant plusieurs semaines… J'ai bien cru que j'allais crever… »

« Ne te plains pas, je t'ai nourri de mes fluides. »

« T'es là, toi ? Je t'ai même pas entendu arriver, tiens… »

Le démon se tient assis près de la cage, un chandelier à ses cotés. Le jeune homme porte son regard sur lui.

« Quels fluides ? »

« Ton corps a absorbé ma salive, mon sperme… Et c'est ce qui l'a nourri pendant tout ce temps. »

« … Je confirme, tu n'es qu'un pervers… »

« Peut-être… Mais de cette façon, j'évitais de te laisser mourir. »

« Tu aurais aussi pu me donner de la vraie nourriture. Ne me dis pas que tu m'as infligé cette torture juste pour me permettre de vivre, faut pas abuser. »

« … »

Si beau… Si sauvage… Le démon tend sa main vers le corps enfermé, le frôle… Et, à sa grande surprise, le petit être ne le repousse pas, il soupire d'aise même, et quémande silencieusement des caresses. Alors, son maître ouvre la cage, laissant sortir son captif qui se blottit immédiatement dans les grands bras protecteurs. Ils ferment tous deux leurs yeux, écoutant les battements du cœur de l'autre, ne pensent plus qu'à eux…

« Dis… Pourquoi tu m'enfermes ? »

« … Un oiseau est fait pour rester en cage et chanter pour le bon plaisir de son maître… »

« Ah… Dis, pourquoi tu me laisses dans le noir ? »

« … Un oiseau est fait pour les yeux de son maître, pas pour ceux du peuple… »

« Ah… Dis, pourquoi tu es violent avec moi ? »

« … Un oiseau comme toi… Rend son maître jaloux… »

« Ah… T'es pas un démon pour rien… »


	9. Chapter 9

Ils restèrent comme cela pendant de longues minutes, enlacés, collés l'un à l'autre, rendant le démon légèrement humain…

Le véritable humain, quant à lui, avait une idée derrière la tête…

Il ramassa le plus discrètement possible le couteau en argent qui lui avait été donné pour consommer son repas, et le cacha sous sa fine chemise.

Le démon, trop absorbé par l'odeur si enivrante de son ex-contractant, ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Absolument rien.

« Tu sens bon… »

« Pardon ? »

« Ton odeur est si… Même dans cette pièce froide et sombre… Tu gardes ce parfum si… tentant… »

« Je te tente ? »

« … Oh que oui… »

La voix claire et fine avait fait place à celle grave et ténébreuse.

« Tu m'excites même… »

La bête renverse sa proie sur le sol glacé, lui tenant fermement les poignets. Elle enfouie sa tête dans le cou du jeune garçon.

« Laisse-moi te prendre… J'en ai tellement envie… »

L'être démoniaque gémit et halète : il est sur le point de craquer.

« … Si tu penses que je vais me laisser baiser par un salaud de ton espèce… Tu peux aller te faire foutre ! »

« SALE - ! NHH ! »

Le couvert luisant dégouline de sang noir.

La victime observe son œuvre pendant quelques instants, puis s'enfuit.

Mais c'est bien l'enfant, la victime…


	10. Chapter 10

Il court. Il court. Toujours. À s'en faire éclater les poumons.

Toutes les portes qui se présentent devant lui, il tente de les ouvrir. Vainement.

Le silence est partout. Rien ne bouge, tout est calme… Mais ce n'est que le repos avant la tempête.

Il le sait bien. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes avant que la bête ne le rattrape et le punisse comme il se doit.

Il a peur maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de poignarder un démon surpuissant, lui, un humain chétif et insignifiant ?

Il ne sait pas. Il tremble. Il se recroqueville dans un coin, attendant qu'il le trouve…

Sa détresse permet même à une larme salée de couler sur sa joue amaigrie.

Il a froid. Il est terrorisé…

Les pas s'approchent…

* * *

><p>« Nnh… » Couine l'adolescent sur le lit.<p>

« Ahh… » Gémit le démon au dessus de lui.

« Je… Je t'en prie… Je t'en supplie ! Arrête !... »

« … Pas tant que tu n'auras pas retenu la leçon… » Il lui tire les cheveux, renversant ainsi la tête fragile en arrière.

« C'est bon ! Je le promets, lâche-moi ! » Il hurle et pleure… Il a mal derrière, devant, partout…

« … J'espère pour toi. »

Le démon se retire et s'éloigne du corps inerte.

« … Debout. Il faut que tu te nourrisses… »

« … »

« Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs… »

Le jeune homme eut un spasme à l'entente de cette parole. Manger ?

Un démon se nourrit d'âmes. La seule âme se trouvant dans le coin, et ce des kilomètres à la ronde, c'était celle de Ciel Phantomhive. La punition n'est donc pas terminée.

« Enfin, il se décide à me laisser partir… »


	11. Chapter 11

Le maître donne les ordres à ses serviteurs sous les yeux à demi-clos du jeune humain.

Il parle tout bas, reste calme, mais ses sourcils froncés traduisent sa dureté face à ses vils servants.

Après qu'il ait fini, il se rapproche de son captif.

« Viens, nous allons te préparer pour le rituel. »

Il lui prend la main et l'emmène dans les couloirs, jusque devant une porte en bois âgé, à laquelle les tenants en fer donnent un aspect médiéval.

Le maître, fébrile, ouvre la porte violemment et s'engouffre dans la pièce sombre avec le jeune homme.

« Normalement, ils devraient te préparer. Mais je ne tiens pas à ce que leurs mains impures viennent souiller ta peau… »

« Hn. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire avec tes substances corporelles, c'est ça ? » Ricane le jeune humain.

« … Oui, c'est ça. » Répond le démon sans trop se démonter, déshabillant lentement sa victime. Enfin, par déshabillant, l'on devrait plutôt dire : enlevant la simple chemise qui couvre le corps du jeune garçon.

La victime, quant à elle, se laisse faire. Le démon la touche sans s'en cacher, tout en appliquant des potions toutes aussi louches les unes que les autres sur la peau nue. Il récite des formules, trace même le sceau de leur pacte au sol.

Quand tous les préparatifs sont terminés, le démon expulse les serviteurs qui, pour surveiller le jeune garçon, étaient entrés.

Il met alors en garde le jeune homme, lui donnant les dernières instructions.

« Ne bouges pas, garde le silence quand je parlerai, et ne réponds que par le positif. Tu ne sentiras rien, ne t'inquiètes pas… Fais-moi confiance. »

« Te faire confiance, à toi ? » S'indigne-t-il.

« Chut… S'il-te-plait… » Termine-t-il en posant son index sur les lèvres, dans un sourire attristé.

Puis il commence…


	12. Chapter 12

Le démon récite des incantations en latin… Non, une autre langue… Mais laquelle ? Celle des démons, peut-être ?

Le jeune garçon s'en souci peu. Son « maître » est à genoux devant lui, les mains liées, les yeux fermés, la tête baissée, et lui est totalement nu et enduit d'huiles aux parfums prenant.

Il ferme les yeux à son tour, humant les odeurs, prêtant l'oreille à tout bruit, laissant sa peau frissonner à chaque souffle de l'homme devant lui…

Sa tête tourne maintenant. Les paroles accélèrent dangereusement, les deux cœurs battent la chamade, les souffles deviennent de plus en plus irréguliers…

Et le démon fond sur sa proie.

Il l'attrape avec la rapidité d'un chat et la force d'un lion, la plaque contre un mur, et plante ses crocs dans le cou tendre.

Celle-ci hurle de peur… Mais, étrangement, pas de douleur. L'humain ne saigne pas non plus, il se sent simplement… étrange. La tête lui tourne toujours, et son ventre s'empli de papillons virevoltant. Il soupire… Il gémit, essaye de se débattre pour la forme, puis s'évanouit sur ce nom :

« Sebas… tian… »

* * *

><p>Chapitres courts ? Comment ça, chapitres courts ? x) Je plaisante. Je sais qu'ils sont courts, mais, pour une fois, je me permets un style de mise en page qui fait rager ceux qui en veulent plus et toujours plus. Gomenasai 3=) *air pas « Gomenasai » du tout*<p>

Enfin bon, j'ai eu pleinnnnnnnnnn de reviews ! Ça m'a fait un de ces plaisirs… Vous n'imaginez pas =) En plus, ça me donne du peps, et des idées ! Alors hein, continuez sur cette voie ! (c'est la voie de la sagesse xD dans mes rêves, oui é.è…)

Je tiens à préciser : j'ai cru comprendre que quelqu'un que je ne citerai pas à dit que mon Cielou, là, dans cette fic avec des chapitres courts =P, et bah que Cielou était un démon. Non. C'est notre Cielou humain ! xP Méprise ou c'est moi qu'écris mal, je vote pour la deuxième option ^^' Alors pardon ! Donc oui, je réponds rapidement :

1) Sebastian = démon, avec de belles cornes recourbés vers l'arrière et une cape noire avec des plumes noires *q*

2) Ciel = humain, environ… hmm… disons 15 ans ? *Q*

3) Sebastian = démon = sadique = pédophile = violent = jaloux = ? lire la suite. =P

4) Cette fic se déroule bel et bien après le pacte (que Sebastian a -SBAAAF- Aïe T.T). Par contre, je ne sais pas si Alois et Claude sont apparus ou pas… Bah non, Ciel n'est pas un démon =P Donc, Alois et Claude existent, mais y sont pas venus enquiquiner Cielou et Sebastianounet =3

5) Pardon pour le retard, j'étais en épreuve commune toute la semaine du lundi 30 janvier 2012 au 3 février 2012 (je mets la date pour ceux qui liront bien plus tard, vous pouvez suivre mon actu comme ça ! x3). Mais je continue à écrire, dans l'ombre… Mouahaha.

Voilà. Je stoppe mes çonneries (oui, çonneries, c'est plus poli) de bas de page pour le moment. Ça comble le fait que mes CHAPITRES SOIENT COURTS XP (ça m'a marqué, et pas que dans une seule rewiew en plus…)

Donc, nous sommes le samedi 4 février 2012, et il est 11:15.

Bisous, LadyIchi.


	13. Chapter 13

Le démon se retire… Il tremble de plaisir.

L'âme du jeune homme n'a pas changé : elle est toujours aussi pure et délectable. Son aura avait semblé différente au pourtant fin odorat du maître, mais son odeur et son goût étaient restés quant à eux intacts.

Il le relève, prend l'humain encore assoupi dans ses bras, hume le parfum une dernière fois, puis quitte la pièce.

Il dépose le jeune garçon dans la chambre qu'il lui avait promise, puis ressort… En se pourléchant les lèvres…

« Nnnh… Où suis-je ? »

Personne ne lui répond, mais Ciel le sait. Il se lève en titubant, et atteint non sans difficultés la porte… close. Il soupire, même s'il s'en doutait un peu, puis retourne s'allonger. Là, il réfléchit.

Qu'à bien pu lui faire ce tortionnaire ?

« Il n'a pas dévoré mon âme, pourtant… »

En effet. L'humain est bel et bien vivant, et il a toutes ses capacités… Mentales, en tous cas.

Il soupire, abandonne, puis observe la chambre qu'il ne considère d'ailleurs pas comme sienne.

Elle est… semblable à son ancienne chambre. Non, elle est, en tous points dont il parvient à se souvenir, exactement la même. Il reconnait le lit à baldaquins, la table de nuit, l'armoire, les rideaux, les couvertures, les oreillers, le papier-peint, la moquette… Mais la photo sur la table de chevet…

« Qui sont ces gens ? »

Une femme aux longs cheveux, souriante, accompagnée d'un homme grand aux yeux dissimulés par ses mèches, et dans leurs bras… un enfant d'une dizaine d'années aux grands yeux clairs. À leurs pieds est allongé un magnifique chien à la longue fourrure…

« Ils me rappellent quelqu'un… Mais je ne sais plus… Rha, j'en suis pourtant sûr et certain ! »

« Pose ce cadre, s'il-te-plait… »

Le jeune homme sursaute, mais s'exécute par réflexe. Il porte son attention sur l'homme à la voix grave et envoûtante.

« Que me veux-tu ? »

« … Juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Cela fait deux bonnes heures que tu dors… »

« Ah… Tout va bien dans ce cas. »

Mais bien entendu, même s'il ne le sait pas, il vient de mentir…

Merci pour toutes vos rewiews ! Mais, je vous en supplie, arrêtez de dire que mes chapitres sont courts ! XD Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je poste mes chapitres par tranches de trois, pour compenser ! Merci ! x')

Je vous aime mes fans 3

Au fait ! Pour ou contre le fait que je poste un one-shot maison en même temps que cette fic ? Il est déjà prêt et n'attend qu'à être recopié !

Sayonara minna… =3


	14. Chapter 14

Après cela, ils discutèrent, sur une initiative du démon bien entendu.

Le jeune homme ne fit que répondre aux questions de son maître, en regardant dans le vide.

Puis, le plus âgé le laissa seul, lui ordonnant de « l'attendre ici sagement ». Ce que fit son obligé.

Le démon pénètre violemment dans son bureau : il est en feu. Son plan fonctionne à merveille, le jeune humain ne se rend compte de rien… Et lui, le diable, profite du corps de son ex-contractant pendant ce temps là !

Il toussote. Il n'est pas venu ici pour divaguer, mais pour se calmer. Sinon, il aurait sauté sur son protégé tout à l'heure… et il ne le faut surtout pas. Il doit obtenir et garder la confiance totale de l'humain… tout en couchant avec lui et en se nourrissant de temps à autre.

Après avoir fait tomber son excitation passagère, il va retrouver son jeune amant. Celui-ci est toujours assis sur le lit, balançant ses pieds d'avant en arrière, les fixant avec un intérêt démesuré du fait de sa solitude. Mais le démon brise cette solitude en s'asseyant à côté du jeune homme. Il pose même sa grande main sur la fine épaule du garçon.

« Tu t'es assez reposé ? » Lui demande-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« … Oui, je crois… Mais j'ai la tête qui tourne encore… » Lui répond le frêle humain, levant très brièvement la tête vers le démon.

« Je vais te donner un remède efficace. Tu viens ? »

L'humain hésite, mais ses maux le font hocher la tête positivement. Après tout, une petite potion ne lui ferait que du bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Le démon emmène donc son protégé dans le manoir. Il lui fait traverser les couloirs, les salles de son château, tout en lui faisant visiter. L'humain s'extasie devant chaque tableau, chaque sculpture, chaque décoration, qui font de la bâtisse ce qu'elle est.

Arrivés devant une porte, le démon lâche le jeune garçon.

« … C'est ma chambre… Excuse-moi pour le désordre… »

Il frissonne tout à coup : son maître prépare quelque chose. C'est sûr.

Le maître le pousse dans la pièce avec douceur…


	15. Chapter 15

L'humain n'en croit pas ses yeux.

La chambre qu'il imaginait somptueuse, digne de son propriétaire démoniaque…

Tout cela n'est rien.

La chambre, cette chambre… N'est autre que la modeste pièce dans laquelle résidait le majordome Sebastian Michaelis.

En d'autres termes, un lit, une armoire (certainement pleine à craquer de chats… encore que…), une table de chevet sur laquelle sont posés une montre à gousset, un livre et une petite lampe… Et un costume de majordome plié avec perfection trône avec fierté sur le matelas.

« C'est… C'est… »

Le petit humain ne peut parler, surmonté par l'émotion. Il met ses mains devant sa bouche, tombe à genoux. Ce geste le touche au plus profond de son petit cœur meurtri. Tellement qu'il en pleure, silencieusement. Il pleure, parce qu'il en a besoin. Plus que tout, il a besoin d'extérioriser ses sentiments, maintenant.

Le démon sourit. Il n'attendait pas que ce souvenir fasse pleurer l'humain. Il se penche donc à ses côtés, et l'enlace tendrement, tentant de le consoler à sa façon.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû : Ciel pleura encore plus…

… Pardon pour le retard T.T

Ma touche ''o'' m'avait légèrement fait comprendre d'aller me faire voir, je l'ai donc réparée toute seule ^.^

Et après, c'est la flemme, et après les devoirs, et après les doujinshi-trop-beaux-trop-rares-mais-je-les-ai-quand-même =P Donc voilà…

J'espère que j'aurai des rewiews quand même ! Merci pour les précédentes ! Allez y faire un tour, elles sont super sympa ^^


	16. Chapter 16

« Nff… Nhh… »

« Ah… Ciel… »

Le démon, allongé de tout son long sur le corps de l'humain, l'étreint, tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Il accroche ses lèvres à celles de son amant, puis les retire, et les recolle dans un ballet haletant. Tous deux perdent la tête, ils ont envie, ils ont besoin, ils ne peuvent attendre… Mais c'est bien cette impatience qui fait qu'ils ne peuvent que patienter, encore et encore…

« Allez… Vite… » Gémit le jeune homme, au bord de l'extase. Il caresse sauvagement tout le corps de son maître, le dévêtant, humant son odeur, excitant leurs sens…

« Je… Doucemennnnt… » Supplie le plus âgé, au bord de la folie. Il couine presque, surmonté par le désir, dévoré par la passion qui le partage entre retenue et emportement bestial. Il ne sait s'il pourra se retenir longtemps encore… Il dévore littéralement le cou et les lèvres de son autre moitié, explorant brutalement le corps du plus jeune avec ses longs doigts avides…

« Je t'en… Ah… Priiiie… Fais-le ! Nhh ! »

La voix est devenue plus aigüe et tremblante, mais celui qui est maintenant esclave de son désir ne fais que séduire la bête.

Le monstre râle, mais continu son affaire, la trainant en longueur, comme pour se prouver qu'il peut résister…

Ou tout simplement leur faire mal à tous les deux.


	17. Chapter 17

« Je vais… Ah… Entrer… »

« Vas-y… »

Les joues rouges, les deux êtres s'unissent à nouveau. Leurs soupirs irréguliers meublent la pièce sombre. Ils ont chaud, très chaud, trop chaud. Leurs âmes se perdent dans les méandres du plaisir, le plus vieux donnent un coup salvateur : ils retombent, exténués. Une fois seulement, ils sont repus.

Le jeune homme gémit de bonheur. Même s'il a du mal à se l'avouer, il en avait besoin.

Mais… Il veut autre chose. Il fixe son maître, encore allongé, les yeux clos, essoufflé.

« … Tu… Je peux… Venir ? » Demande finalement l'humain.

« .. Ha… Où ça ? »

Le jeune garçon hésite. Que va-t-il dire ? Après tout, c'est son maître, un démon…

« … Dans tes bras… » Sa voix s'étouffe… Il a peur de la réponse.

« … »

Le démon se lève du lit. Il s'avance paresseusement jusqu'à la fenêtre close. Il la fixe, ne sachant que dire.

« … Pourquoi pas ? » Finit-il par prononcer, toujours dos à son amant.

Ce dernier n'en revient pas. Il se lève à son tour, et avance lentement vers le démon, comme s'il ne voulait pas le faire changer d'avis. Le jeune homme le prend alors doucement dans ses bras, collant son visage humide au dos de son maître.

« Ne pleure pas, tu n'es pas une fille… »

« Oh tu sais, je pourrais être tout ce que tu veux… »

Sur ces mots, le démon se retourne et enlace le petit être.

« Tu as le chic pour m'attendrir… »

« … Et toi pour me rendre totalement idiot. »


	18. Chapter 18

Après ce moment de tendresse, le démon laisse son amant se reposer dans la chambre.

Il sort alors de celle-ci et rejoins la pièce dans laquelle se trouve la cage.

Il entreprend de faire un peu de ménage. Il nettoie le sol, change les couvertures, aère comme il le peut, lustre la cage…

Puis il retourne dans sa chambre. Après avoir réfléchi sur leur situation pendant quelques temps, il s'en va faire un tour. En passant devant la bibliothèque, il décide de faire d'autres recherches. Il entre alors, sélectionne quelques livres particuliers écrit dans la langue des démons, l'Énochien, mais s'arrête devant un ouvrage. Un roman de Poe, Edgar Allan pour les intimes. Le démon fixe un instant le volume relié, puis se décide à le garder sur lui, au cas où… Histoire de faire plaisir à son jeune amant…

Attendez ? Lui faire plaisir ? C'est impossible. Un démon n'est pas censé faire plaisir à qui que ce soit. Mais ce petit… Bof, certainement son visage submergé par le plaisir qui avait fait craqué le démon…

Certainement…

Potentiellement…

Peut-être…

… Vraiment ?

* * *

><p>Oh pitié ! Excusez-moi pour ce retard ! Gros contrôle, gros DM, grosse flemme = pas envie d'écrire...<p>

Je me rattraperais, juré.

Je publie d'ici la fin de semaine mon One-shot ! Promis !

Merci de me suivre et de me rewiwer, même si je ne le mérite pas tout le temps !


	19. Chapter 19

« Nnh… Dormir… »

« Allez, debout. Il est l'heure. »

« Tu dis qu'il est l'heure, mais y'a-t-il une notion de temps quelconque ici ? »

« … N'essaie pas d'avoir raison. »

« Donc c'est vrai. Le temps de mon monde n'a rien à voir avec le tien. »

« … J'adore quand tu es têtu, mais il y a des limites. »

« Tu vas t'énerver ? »

« … Ne me tente pas. »

« Après tout, je ne ressens même plus la douleur, alors fais-toi plaisir… »

Le démon ne sais quoi répondre, ne sais quoi penser… ni quoi faire. Le jeune humain lui fait ressentir… des remords. Oui, des remords, de la culpabilité. Comment cela peut-il bien être possible ? Un vrai démon ne se repend pas : il reste fier.

… Mais est-il encore un vrai démon ?

L'humain ne tarde pas à rappeler sa présence à l'être démoniaque.

« Bah ? Tu es dans tes pensées ? »

« … En quelque sorte, oui… »

« Tu penses à moi ? » Tente le jeune homme avec un sourire sadique.

« … Franchement ? Oui. »

L'enfant, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse positive de la part du démon, rougit fortement, puis tourne la tête avec empressement.

« Mraah… »

« Mraah quoi ? » S'amuse le démon.

« Mraah c'est tout. »

Sur ce, le plus jeune se lève, puis attend que l'adulte s'occupe de lui.

* * *

><p>Mraah ! 8D<p>

J'avais plus internet T.T Donc, comme c'est revenu, je poste un chapitre. Voilà.

Lol, rewiew siouplait ! .' (dis l'indien… Siouplait… Siou… Indien… Nan ? Ok, c'était la blague de l'indien de la journée.)


	20. Chapter 20

« Ton corps est beau… Si beau… »

Le démon soupire en caressant la peau dénudée. Il la touche, la sent… Se l'approprie entièrement.

« Peut-être… Qu'il le serait réellement sans toutes ces contusions et blessures… »

Le démon s'arrête soudainement. Le petit a raison, quelque part… Comme souvent.

« Je le sais… Que tu n'aimes pas ça… Mais ce sont justement ces blessures qui te rendent si beau… »

« Sadique. »

« J'ai certains penchants, en effet. »

Le cadet sourit finalement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé cela de son majordome… De son ancien majordome. Mais désormais, Sebastian n'était plus, il avait disparu pour toujours. Il ne reviendrait pas. Mais parfois, certaines facettes de son être réapparaissaient chez le démon… Comme si le si dévoué majordome n'était pas vraiment mort. Comme si le maître essayait de toutes ses forces de faire subsister cet être hypocrite… Comme si… Le démon avait désiré garder cette vie avec son Bocchan…

Comme si cette vie au manoir des Phantomhive lui manquait, que réveiller son maître le matin lui manquait (même s'il l'éblouissait sadiquement avec les lumières aveuglantes du jour levant), que servir son thé de l'après-midi à l'enfant exaspéré par ses dossiers lui manquait… Comme si toute sa vie passée lui manquait. À lui, un démon…

Enfin… L'enfant sourit à cette pensée.

« Sebastian ? »

Le démon relève la tête en un éclair. C'est la deuxième fois depuis que le jeune était arrivé qu'il prononce son ''prénom''.

« Ciel ? »

« Est-ce que je te manque ? »

Le maître sourit faiblement…

Puis embrasse langoureusement le cadet qui se laisse faire. Il passe sa langue sur les lèvres de son amant, le découvrant encore une fois… Le jeune garçon gémit puis repousse le plus âgé.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… »

« … Non. Tu ne me manques pas. Je suis avec toi tout le temps, même pendant ton sommeil. Je mange avec toi, je parle avec toi, je vis avec toi. Alors, je ne pense pas que tu me manques… »

« Ah… Parce que tu me manques, ''Sebastian''. »

Le jeune avait dit cela de façon détachée… et donc, provocante. Il cherchait à énerver le démon, à le pousser à bout.

« Mais… Je suis là… » Essaya de rattraper le plus vieux, d'une petite voix qui ne lui était pas familière.

« Non. Toi, t'es pas ''Sebastian''. T'es qu'une pâle imitation. »

Un cri de douleur déchira l'air.

Le corps s'effondra sur le sol.

À quand cette fin ?

* * *

><p>Un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois, non ?<p>

La semaine prochaine, je suis en épreuves communes. Je n'aurai pas de devoirs, certes, mais je devrai révisé (un peu quand même).

J'ai dans la tête des tonnes de fics, de song-fic... Alors, ça vous dit ? =)

Je propose "Undisclosed Desires" de Muse, "Je l'aime à mourir" de Francis Cabrel (*,,* big love)...

Une scholl-fic (mon rêve), et une petite fic toute choupine sur un Ciel ange et un Sebas-chou démon (classique, mais je peux encore l'explorer).

Voilà... Laissez-moi des rewiews ! Merci pour les précédentes !

PS : plus en plus de rewiews = chapitres et fics publiées plus rapidement (je dis ça, je dis rien x)


	21. Chapter 21

Le démon reste assis. À côté de lui, le petit être perd lentement conscience… Comment le jeune garçon peut-il lui avoir demandé ça ? L'embrasser ? Alors qu'il allait le tuer ? Impossible… Un humain n'est pourtant pas assez fou pour…

« Seba… Hii… Je… »

L'enfant gémit de douleur, implorant le monstre.

« S'il… Je t'en… prie… Aide… moi… »

Sa voix se perd dans le coma tout proche. Le maître demeure silencieux, les yeux dans le vague… Brisé. Il est brisé par ce qu'il a fait. Il est brisé par lui-même…

« Sebas… Je sais… que tu… vas- Nha ! »

Le jeune homme crache du sang. Il s'étouffe.

« Seb… Ne me… »

Le démon est toujours impassible.

« … PUTAIN ! BOUGE ! BLaaArgh ! »

L'adolescent a eu tort : hurler comme il l'a fait n'a fait qu'accentuer l'hémorragie. Il retombe sur le sol, laissant chavirer ses yeux et couler le liquide visqueux.

« Sal-… Salaud… »

« C'est mieux ainsi, tu sais… »

« Nnh ?... »

Le démon soupire, puis ferme les yeux. Il bascule sa tête en arrière.

« Il vaut mieux que tu meurs. Je ne t'insulterai plus, ne te frapperai plus, ne te violerai plus… Certes, les dernières années de ma vie n'auront rimé à rien, mais ce n'est pas si grave. Tu pourras enfin te reposer, loin de moi, partir et rejoindre tes parents. Je les ai vu il y a peu. Ils t'attendent, au Paradis. Et, même si tu es un ange déchu, je sais que tu iras les rejoindre. Ah, ta tante et ton chien y sont aussi, ne t'inquiète pas. Et… Une autre personne les a rejoint il y a déjà plusieurs mois… Tu te demande sûrement qui ça peut-être, hein ?... Non, ce n'est pas un de tes tortionnaires… Je les ai anéantis, sous tes ordres, ils croupissent en Enfer… Je m'en suis assuré et j'y veille encore personnellement. Non… C'est un homme qui t'attend. Il sourit toujours, est plutôt bel homme, très serviable… Loyal, courageux, gentil, moqueur, doué en tout, passionné par les chats, cordon-bleu… Parfait, en somme. Il t'aime aussi. Oui, malgré le fait que sa condition le lui interdise, il t'aime. De tout son cœur… Et Satan sait qu'il est grand, son cœur… Il t'a suivi pendant de magnifiques années, il t'a lavé, soigné, nourris, couché, habillé, déshabillé, protégé… Il s'est moqué de toi, mais c'était par pur attachement… Il t'a admiré, et il continu de le faire… Il t'a aimé… Et a promis de t'aimer à jamais. Il était seul, et tu l'as accompagné dans sa solitude. Il était triste, et tu l'as fait sourire. Il était lassé, et tu lui as donné le besoin de vivre… Il était perdu… Et il l'est de nouveau maintenant. Car tu n'es pas à ses côtés. Car il est seul. Car il t'aime, mais que tu n'es pas là pour lui donner raison de le faire. Alors, plutôt que de te garder à mes côtés, jalousement… Je préfère te laisser le rejoindre. Mais… Je ne peux pas t'infliger le coup de grâce… Désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Je vais simplement rester là, à attendre que tu meurs. Attendre… C'est tout ce que je peux faire… Pardonne-moi, Ciel… »

L'ange pleure. Il veut parler, mais ses cordes vocales ont comme céder sous la douleur et l'épuisement. Il soupire des plaintes emplies de tristesse, il ne doit s'évanouir pour rien au monde. S'il cède, il mourra.

« Allez, ferme les yeux… Tu sais, ça ne fait pas mal. On s'endort… pour toujours. »

« Hhhmm… »

« Ne te débat pas… Tu rends la chose encore plus difficile… »

« …me… »

« Pardon ? »

« … Je t'aime… »

L'ange ferme ses yeux couleur d'eau. Le démon laisse couler des siens ce qui ressemble à des gouttes.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

...

...

Je blague. Mais je ne sais pas comment "rattraper" cette déclaration. Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle est arrivée un peu vite ? Moi, si.

Mais je suis satisfaite du monologue du démon et des circonstances de cette déclaration. J'y ai mis du cœur, croyez-moi...

Voilà. Il est 00:19, je suis fatiguée, et je viens de visiter le Facebook du garçon que j'aime depuis bientôt trois ans. Je sais que je raconte ma vie, mais figurez-vous qu'il a changé sa photo de profil... On le voit en combinaison de ski bleu foncé, sur une piste de ski, de la neige tout autour... Immensément seul sur cette photo. Je viens de me rendre compte que ce qui fait la beauté de ce cliché n'est pas le neige ou la piste, mais sa solitude. Oui, sa douce et cruelle solitude...

Bon, j'arrête de monopoliser l'espace. Merci encore pour vos rewiews. Je vous aime tous =3


	22. Chapter 22

Il se lève, enfin essaye. Mais il retombe lourdement sur le sol. Il baisse la tête. Cela fait bien un mois qu'il n'a pas bougé, restant à côté de son jeune amant. Ce dernier n'a d'ailleurs pas daigné se réveiller durant ce même laps de temps. C'est pourquoi le démon n'est pas encore parti. Il attend le réveil de son protégé… En vain.

« Réveille-toi… Je t'en supplie… » Murmure-t-il, presque à bout de souffle.

Et c'est à ce moment que les serviteurs décident d'agir.

Leur maître n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis plusieurs semaines, et cela commençait ; non pas à les inquiéter ; mais à les ennuyer et à les exaspérer.

Ainsi, ils rentrent avec grand fracas dans la pièce devenue sombre, sentant le renfermée et… emplie d'une atmosphère de mort.

Ils ne cillent pas et emmènent leur maître de force hors de la chambre. Bien que non consentant, celui-ci ne peut lutter, du fait de sa faiblesse temporaire.

Une fois sortis, un serviteur prend la parole.

« Maître, avec tous le respect que mes camarades et moi vous devons, il vous faudrait arrêter de penser à cet humain. De plus, il n'est déjà plus des nô- »

« TA GUEULE ! » Essoufflé, le maître se tait.

« … »

« Veuillez nous excuser, Maître. Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer maintenant. »

Sur ces quelques paroles, ils sortent, laissant derrière eux un maître plein de haine. Que ces âmes perdues pouvaient être ennuyantes et insolentes !

Mais il passe rapidement à autre chose. Il s'étend sur son lit, soupirant… Puis pleurant en silence.

« Comment ai-je pu le laisser mourir ? Comment, comment, comment ?... »

Le démon retient ses larmes avec difficulté.

« Viens, s'il-te-plait… »

Sous la demande à peine susurrée, une petite forme noire et poilue s'approche de l'être démoniaque. Elle se frotte à ses jambes couvertes de cuir luisant, émet des ronronnements sonores plaisant à l'oreille du maître… Il soupire de bien être et prend le petit animal dans ses bras. Il caresse sa tête douce et poilue, étend le corps sur son torse nu et permet à la bestiole de se nicher plus confortablement au creux de son cou.

« Toi, tu ne me quittera jamais… Toi… Je n'ai pas envie de te blesser, de te violer… Toi, je t'aime… Mais pas autant que lui… »

« Tu parles à un chat maintenant ? »

« ! »

C'est lui ? C'est vraiment lui ? Se tenant à l'embrasure de la porte, nonchalamment appuyé sur le mur, un sourire hautain et moqueur accroché à ses lèvres fines ? Est-ce vraiment lui, en chemise de nuit blanche aux bords brodés de soie noire ? Est-ce vraiment lui, les bras croisés sur son torse fin, observant le démon à moitié nu de ses yeux d'eau ?

Ou n'est-ce qu'une illusion aux tendances érotiques envoyées par son cerveau aux yeux du démon ?...

* * *

><p>... The very End.<p>

...

Je blague encore 8D !

Prenez ça comme des poissons d'avril en retard... Mwahaha.

Bon... Vive les jours fériés ^^ Oh ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Je vais pouvoir écrire comme une folle cette semaine ! Mais je ne sais pas si la suite de cette fic mènera à sa fin... Je verrai, il ne faut pas que ça devienne lourd et rébarbatif. De plus, j'ai déjà fait intervenir (rapidement) des personnages externes (les serviteurs de Sebastianounet =3). Je veux à tout prix éviter de faire entrer dans mes fics des personnages de mon invention qui puissent voler la vedette à nos héros d'amour ! Je fais donc attention... Mwéhéhé...

Voilà. J'ai commandé des trucs cool aussi... Une peluche de Ciel, la bague de Ciel, et un coffret bagues/colliers de Kuroshitsuji... 50€, frais de ports inclus... Pas cher ! Ça aurait pu être bien pire... Allez jetez un coup d'œil sur Ebay... Vous allez faire des bons...

Nya, je pense que j'ai fini de raconter ma vie. Je vous ferai un remerciement global de toutes vos rewiews dans le dernier chapitre ^^ (je suis une méchante qui ne prend pas le temps de répondre à ses rewiews dans ses nouveaux chapitreuh ! x) Mais je vérifie mes rewiews tous les soirs (en semaine de cours), et jusqu'à 10 fois par jour le week-end ! J'ai compté !

Merci encore de me lire et de m'encourager, je vous adore !

LadyIchi, with love.


	23. Chapter 23

« Franchement… Ne me dis pas que dès que je tourne le dos, tu deviens zoophile ? »

Le démon, surpris, lâche immédiatement le chaton noir, rougissant.

« Mraah… Non ! Je… Je… »

Il se lève et se précipite sur le jeune humain.

« Tu m'as fais tellement peur ! »

« … Remercie les idiots qui bossent pour toi… Ce sont eux qui m'ont réanimé. »

« Je suis rassuré… Ces bons à rien ont au moins une utilité… »

Ils restent comme ça. Le cadet ne prend pas part au câlin improvisé, ce qui irrite rapidement le plus âgé.

« Allez… Prend-moi dans tes bras… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu m'aimes… »

Le jeune pique un fard, puis s'exécute timidement.

« Eh… »

« Oui ?... » Murmure-t-il, gêné.

« J'ai envie de toi… »

« … Moi aussi… »

Le maître sourit et embrasse son amant. Celui-ci détourne sa tête.

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Si ! Mais… »

Il hésite, cramoisi. Mais en regardant plus bas, le démon peut apercevoir ce qui ressemble fortement à un début d'érection de la part du jeune homme. Celui-ci se tortille sur place, mal à l'aise.

« Je… Je viens de me réveiller et je ne pense pas qu'on devrait- »

« On s'en fout. On a envie de s'envoyer en l'air, on le fait. Non ? »

« Mais dis pas ça comme ça ! » Le plus jeune rit : il ignorait que le démon puisse être aussi franc et direct !

« Mais c'est vrai, non ? Regarde, tu bandes… »

« Mraah ! T'approche pas comme ça ! Démon pervers ! » Il fait mine de le repousser, tout en se retenant de rire.

« Allez… Ne me fait pas attendre comme ça ! C'est une vraie torture ! » Il court après l'être de ses rêves et désirs (oui, il arrive à notre démon de dormir, mais uniquement pour rêver de Ciel).

« Y'a pas que moi qui est excité… » Dit-il en appuyant son regard sur l'entrejambe de son partenaire.

« … Viens là, salle gosse ! » Il l'attrape à la volée, un grand sourire niais collé au visage.

« Ouh… Tu me fais peur ! Un truc de fou. »

« Je vais t'apprendre à m'enflammer comme ça, puis à partir et à ma laisser en plan ! Petit démon ! »

« Hmm… J'attends ça avec impatience… »

Le jeune garçon sur son épaule, c'est fou de joie (mais pas que de joie) que le démon se dirigea vers sa chambre…

* * *

><p>Et de deux en une journée ^^<p>

Bon, je continue, j'ai l'inspiration...

Dans le prochain chapitre, YAOI PUR ! Signé moi =P


	24. Chapter 24

Ils s'embrassent. Avec passion et empressement. Autour d'eux, seuls subsistent le lit à baldaquins et les couvertures. Rien d'autre. Ils gémissent à l'unisson, se caressent mutuellement. Leur raison de vivre n'est alors que le plaisir, la luxure, l'autre.

Le démon ôte sa cape noire et la jette au loin. L'enfant déboutonne sa- trop tard, la chemise se retrouve complètement arrachée par l'adulte. Celui-ci murmure le prénom du jeune garçon, de sa voix rauque et pleine d'envie.

Le plus vieux se retrouve finalement nu, à force de touchers, de baisers, de caresses, et de besoins d'être à fleur de peau de l'autre. Il peut sentir la chaleur émanant du corps de son amant, si douce et source de torture… Bientôt, il pourra la sentir l'entourer.

« Ciel… J'ai tellement envie… »

« … Moi aussi ! »

Le jeune homme se perd dans ses soupirs, enroule tous son être autour de son amant.

« Allez ! Allez ! Vite ! »

« Allons, mon amour… Sois plus patient… » Ronronne le plus vieux, souriant.

« Mon… Mon quoi ? »

« … » Le démon réalise ce que ses lèvres viennent de laisser passer. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour le dire… si naturellement. Il retient un rire, puis embrasse le jeune humain avec tendresse.

« Mon amour… Je t'aime, Ciel… »

« Seba- ? »

« Et mon amour pour toi me donne envie de toi… »

« … Pervers. »

« Mais non… » Il sourit, pensant avoir réussi à détourner la conversation. Mais c'était sans compter sur le jeune homme, fou amoureux du démon.

« Mais tu- ! Tu m'aimes… d'amour ? De vrai amour que les amoureux partagent ? » Demande-t-il, crédule, les yeux remplient d'étoiles et de larmes.

« Bien sûr. Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je t'aime pour de faux ? » Il sourit une millième fois, avant de prendre les lèvres de son amant sous les siennes. Question rhétorique oblige.

Puis, il descend sa tête plus bas… Beaucoup plus bas. Son souffle erratique sur le membre dressé du plus jeune fait frissonner ce dernier. Comment résister à cette brûlante tentation ? À cet ardent désir ?

« Seba- Ahh ! »

La langue habile s'enroule autour de la verge dure. Le démon gémit d'impatience, désireux de ressentir à son tour des vagues déferler dans son bas-ventre, sous les attentions de son pupille.

« Nnh… Nnh ! Hmm… Seba-… Je sens que ça… Viens ! »

Sur ces quelques complaintes, le jeune se délivre dans la bouche chaude et moelleuse.

« Haah… Pa-… Pardon… Je n'ai pas pu me retenir… »

Rouge pivoine, l'humain s'assied. Il jette un regard fugitif au démon qui se lèche les lèvres.

« Ne me dis pas que… tu as avalé ? »

Le concerné lève des yeux ronds vers son amant.

« … Si. Est-ce dérangeant ? » Répond-il avec tout son naturel.

« … C'est dégoutant. » Lâche le jeune garçon avec une moue écœurée.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu ne veux pas me le faire ? » Demande-t-il avec une mine attristée.

« … Si, mais… Je ne sais pas si je pourrai avaler… »

L'homme sourit puis s'allonge, tout en se mettant dans l'ambiance. Le jeune humain reprend ses esprits et colle brutalement sa bouche au sexe dur.

« Mnaah ! »

C'est un son traduisant son extase qui vient de franchir les lèvres du ténébreux. Il respire fortement, puis se met à caresser la chevelure de l'enfant agenouillé devant lui.

« Haah… Un conseil… Sois plus doux… »

Entre deux coups de langues timides, le garçon lui répond :

« Ex-… Excuse-moi… Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, tu sais… »

« Je vais t'aider alors… » Murmure d'une façon presque inaudible le plus âgé.

« Fais glisser ta langue sur la verge… Ah, oui… Comme ça… Mmh ! Encooooore… Main-… Maintenant, lèche le bout… Ah ! Haah… Bien… Bien… Tire la peau… HaaAaah ! Oui ! »

Le plus jeune s'effectue, le rouge aux joues, mais heureux de faire gémir son démon. Il s'applique dans chaque geste, tentant de reproduire ceux de son aîné. Et c'est avec surprise qu'il se rend compte à quel point sa langue peut être serviable. Puis il laisse son inspiration vagabonder, caressant le long membre fébrile tout en suçotant le bout, malaxant les bourses avec une main, tandis que la deuxième tient une de celles du démon, posée sur le torse de ce dernier. Il se permet même de mordiller le sexe rougit par l'excitation.

« NyaaaAAahh ! »

Le démon se répand brusquement sur le visage de l'humain dans un cri strident.

« Haahh… Si bon… »

« … Tu m'en as mis partout ! »

« Hmm… Eh bien, pourquoi n'avales-tu pas ? » Questionne-il avec un sourire pervers.

« Je te l'ai dis… Je trouve ça répugnant ! » Le cadet se retourne, vexé.

« Allons… Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas dire que c'est sale si tu n'as pas ''goûté''… »

« … Beurk. »

« Mais essaye au moins ! »

« … Tu te rends compte qu'on se dispute pour… du sperme ? »

« … »

Ils éclatent de rire, réalisant le ridicule de la situation.

« Ah… Tu as raison. Excuse-moi… Viens là, je vais essuyer ton visage, tu en as encore plein sur les joues… » L'homme fait un geste vers son amant, mais celui-ci l'évite. Le jeune garçon respire fortement, retient sa respiration, ôte de sa main fine le liquide blanc qui recouvre sa joue, ferme les yeux… Puis lèche ses doigts en soupirant bruyamment, sous le regard hébété du plus vieux.

« Ci… Ciel ? »

« Huff… C'est amer… Mais ça aurait pu être pire, je pense… »

Le démon n'en revient pas. Quelle preuve d'amour son jeune amant vient juste de lui offrir ! Heureux, il l'embrasse tendrement, goûtant à la volée sa propre semence.

« Le tien est… Doux. Pas sucré, je n'irais pas jusque là, mais… C'est doux. C'en est même agréable. Je pense que ça te reflète parfaitement… »

« Ah… Je t'aime ! »

Il se jette sur l'autre, l'embrasse, tout en effectuant quelques caresses intimes, histoire de reprendre là où ils en étaient restés.

« Ciel… Allonge-toi. »

Le cadet s'exécute prestement. Son amant positionne alors son corps au-dessus de lui, puis le fixe…

« Tu es vraiment beau… »

« … Pas autant que toi… »

« Moi, je contrôle mon apparence, tu sais… Toi, tu es beau de nature… Tellement beau… »

« … Abrège s'il-te-plait… »

Le démon retient un sourire, puis se remet au travail. Il lèche le corps entier du jeune garçon, et s'arrête finalement sur ses tétons durcis. Il les mord, les suçote doucement… faisant ainsi gémir son amant.

« Ah… Mnah… Mhh ! »

« Ciel… Ciel… Encore… Ne retiens pas ces sons… Laisse-les sortir… »

« Mmh… Naaah ! »

« Ils sont tellement délicieux… »

Le plus âgé se délecte littéralement des couinements et gémissements du cadet. Il tend l'oreille, puis replonge vers le torse imberbe, lui laissant des suçons visibles et des morsures gonflées.

« Seba- Pas que… En haut… »

Ayant bien compris son obligé, le démon descend sa tête vers le membre dressé du jeune, partant dans une seconde fellation. Il lèche l'érection douloureusement tendue, tout en enfonçant son doigt dans l'intimité étroite du jeune homme…

« Hyah ! Doucement !… »

« Excuse-moi… Je me laisse emporter… »

Il continu, encore, cherchant cet endroit bien précis, source de plaisir pur. Le jeune garçon, totalement embrumé par le plaisir, étouffe presque, ne sachant comment reprendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu de souffle.

« Haah… Haa ! Nmahha… Sebas… Sebastian ! Sebasti-… an… Sebastia-AhhhAa ! »

Le prénom murmuré, gémis, emmêlé dans les soupirs, résonne d'une manière érotique aux oreilles du concerné. Celui-ci relève la tête vers le visage empourpré de son jeune amant, et l'observe, attendri par la scène.

« … Comment ai-je pu ? »

« Haaaahhh ! Qu-… Quoi ? »

« Comment ai-je pu te prendre de force pendant tout ce temps ? Comment ai-je pu prendre du plaisir, sans t'en donner en retour ? Comment ai-je pu… te violer ? »

Le démon baisse la tête, et le jeune garçon croit même apercevoir des larmes couler le long de ses joues… Mais ce n'est sûrement qu'une illusion prodiguée par la luxure. Il sort finalement de ses tumultes d'émotions, afin de caresser la tête de l'être démoniaque, à l'allure d'un agneau égaré.

« Je sais ce que tu as fais. Mais, maintenant, c'est fini. Je sais que tu ne te contrôlais pas. Tu ne me feras plus de mal n'est-ce pas ? » Questionne-t-il de son voix d'ange.

« … Je ne peux rien te promettre. Je ne suis qu'une bête assoiffée de sexe. Tu le sais, même si tu ne veux pas te l'avouer… »

« Peut-être, mais cette bête m'a déclaré son amour il a quelques minutes. Alors… »

« Alors, c'est différent pour toi. Mais si un jour tu te refuses à moi, je ne sais pas si je saurai me contrôler. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai réprimer mes pulsions et les enfouir au fond de mon corps… Tu sais, un démon est créé par le Diable. Il existe pour dévorer les âmes perdues. Son passe-temps favori est le sexe, il ne peut vivre sans répondre à ce besoin capital. Je ne suis donc pas capable de me retenir quand j'ai envie de me soulager. C'est comme ça, et même mon amour pour toi ne pourra pas me changer sur ce point… »

« … Au moins, je sais que tu m'aimes. »

Le jeune garçon se lève de la couche devenue chaude, ayant perdue tout désir. Il s'apprête à sortir de la chambre, mais deux membres puissants le retiennent, l'attrapant par derrière. (NDA : pas comme ça !)

« Que- ? »

« Reste ! Je t'en prie ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime… C'est de l'amour que je ressens, pas que du désir… »

« … Sebastian… »

« Je suis épris de toi ! Un démon ne ressent ce genre de sentiments que trop rarement. Mon cœur était mort et froid, mais ton apparition… Notre pacte… »

« Que tu as contourné… »

« Oui… Ce fichu pacte… Grâce à lui, je t'ai rencontré. Grâce à lui, j'ai appris à te connaître. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu vivre à tes côtés pendant ce qui fut les plus belles années de ma longue vie… Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard, je t'ai blessé, violé, torturé… Mais je veux que tu restes avec moi. Je veux t'aimer maintenant. Pour toujours, pour toujours Ciel… Pour l'éternité, être à toi… Te voir, te parler, te toucher, t'entendre gémir sous mes caresses… Te montrer le septième ciel, te garder pour moi tout seul… M'occuper de toi toute la journée, comme avant… Toujours avec toi… »

« … T'as beau être un sale démon-obsédé-sado-maso… Tu es tout de même romantique quand tu veux… »

« Ciel ? »

« C'est d'accord. J'accepte. Te supporter pendant l'éternité, c'est mieux que de la passer seul au Paradis ou en Enfer, après tout… »

« Ciel… Je t'aime… »

« Moi aussi… Idiot… »

* * *

><p>Voilà. Grâce à une amie fangirl de mon lycée qu'est top sympa (tu te reconnais ? =D), bah je publie ce lemon en deux parties. Comme ça, vous n'attendrez pas trop longtemps ;3<p>

Je vous raconte ma vie ? Allez, oui. J'ai eu ma peluche Ciel (qui se trouve à côté de moi), mes bagues et mon collier Kuroshitsuji ! Trop happy !

Et je viens de feuilleter le dernier chapitre de Kuro sur MangaReader...

Voilà. J'ai eu 18 sur mon interprétation solo d'un poème de Victor Hugo... J'suis fière, ma prof de français aussi.

Vive moi, vive le yaoi, vive vous ! Merci pour vos nombreuses et chaleureuses rewiews ! (oui, les chapitres sont plus longs XD)

La fin approche !


	25. Chapter 25

« Je vais rentrer… C'est bon ? »

L'atmosphère est diablement lourde, chaude, humide… Pesante et étouffante. Les soupirs laissent place aux gémissements, les couinements deviennent de plus en plus forts… Autour d'eux, tout a disparu. Il ne reste que leurs corps : c'est tout.

« … Haah… Oui… »

Ils ne peuvent plus vraiment crier, leurs gorges leur font mal à force…

« Alors, j'y vais… »

Doucement… Doucement. Pénétrer ce corps serré et tendu. Le faire sien à jamais, laisser sa marque.

Leurs têtes tournent et leurs pensées s'envolent…

« Nnh… »

La douleur. La douleur… Mais il faut tenir, ne pas pleurer, ni crier.

_Il t'aime, alors sois patient et habitue-toi…_

« C'est… C'est bon ? Ciel… »

« Non… ça fait mal… »

« Je… Je bouge pas… »

Mais tout le brûle. Pour calmer ce feu, un seul remède : bouger. Se mouvoir violemment dans cette antre humide, mais si peu glissante. Il le sait, il ne tiendra pas bien longtemps… Son désir envahit son bas-ventre, il frémit et tremble, sa raison se perd… Inconsciemment, il commence des mouvements de va et vient. Il râle, grogne et frémit. Il ferme ses yeux et renverse sa tête en arrière.

« Ciel ! Ciel ! Ah ! »

« Noon ! Seba- Mal ! »

Il souffre. Il pleure.

« Sebas… tian… Sebas… tian… Ah… Oui… »

« Tu t'habitues ? »

« … Oui… »

Le démon accélère brusquement. Il s'enfonce toujours plus profondément et brutalement dans le corps de l'enfant qui s'est finalement détendu.

« Ciel… Ciel… »

« Ah… Ah ! Ah… Ah… »

« Ciel… Je t'-… »

Il hésite. Son amant ne se méprendrai-t-il pas s'il lui dit maintenant, en pleine action ? Ne penserait-il pas que ce sentiment ne prend sa source que dans le désir et le sexe ?

« Ciel… Nnh… »

« Sebastian ! Je t'aime ! Ah ! »

Le démon écarquille les yeux, puis sourit. Il embrasse son jeune amant puis continu son affaire, gémissant son plaisir…

* * *

><p>Eh oui, fin du lemon :P La flemme d'en écrire plus… Je préfère reprendre la fic et continuer mon histoire… Qui n'est finalement pas prête de se terminer ! Aller, vive mes 2 premières semaines de vacances !<p>

Je vous ai commencé un one-shot tout mignon, alors surveillez les fics qui paraissent !

Je raconte ma vie : hier, j'écrivais ma fic dans ma chambre. Mon père m'appelle et me dit de descendre ? Je râle un peu (quand j'écris, je déteste que l'on me dérange) mais je descends tout de même. Et là, il me sort, étalé dans le canapé de la salle : « Va me chercher le carton non-ouvert dans mon bureau. ^^ » Je ne cherche pas à comprendre et vais le chercher. Ma petite sœur (ma petite curieuse préférée :P ) rapplique et m'aide à ouvrir le carton… Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Le coffret collector de _Death Note_, comprenant l'intégral de la série en 3 digipacks (37 épisodes en tout), 9 photos exclusives de l'anime, le DVD du film de 2h10 intitulé _Death Note Relight_, un livret collector de 68 pages d'esquisses inédites et 2 figurines exclusives de Light et L… Wah. Satan, que c'est beau. On a partagé avec ma sœur. Elle a pris la figurine de Light et moi celle de L, puis on a regardé les quatre premiers épisodes d'une traite. Bonheur total. Moi qui voulais me mettre à ce manga, je ne suis pas déçue… Donc voilà. La boîte du coffret est splendide aussi, je garde le tout dans ma chambre, à l'abri de tout malheur. Si vous voulez vous donner une idée de la petite merveille, voici une photo (le pire, c'est que c'est un coffret français… je ne sais pas comment mon père en a eu l'idée…) :

w ww .ko mikk u. fr/ blog/ pics/ dvd/ dn_ int. Jpg (enlevez les espaces et rajoutez devant h-t-t-p-:-/-/ sans les tirets ! )

Voilà voilà. Ma vie est une succession de surprises… Et à bientôt pour la suite de ma fic !


	26. Chapter 26

''Elle sort de son lit

Tellement sûre d'elle

La Seine, la Seine, la Seine !''

''Tellement jolie

Elle m'ensorcèle

La Seine, la Seine, la Seine !''

''Extralucide

La lune est sur

La Seine, la Seine, la Seine !''

''Tu n'est pas saoul

Paris est sous

La Seine, la Seine, la Seine !''

Ichi :: Voilà mon humeur ! Je pars ce soir en vacances, alors, je me suis dit : "Poste quelques chapitres..." Donc, voilà le premier ! Je vous invite à lire le prochain qui ne devrait pas tarder, et à aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur mon autre fic "D'Amour et d'Orage" ! Allez, bisous x3

Ciel :: ... Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? e3e

Ichi :: Lalalala... Lalala ! ^.^

Ciel :: Arrête-moi cette musique ! DX

Ichi :: Rho... Rabat-joie... è.é

Ciel :: Je disais, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? è3é

Ichi :: Mais je pensais faire mes remerciements à la fin de la fic .w.

Ciel :: Bah c'est méchant. =3=

Ichi :: Je sais... T.T

* * *

><p>Le jeune garçon s'extirpe douloureusement des brumes du sommeil. Il est enseveli sous une pile de couvertures et de coussins, tous imbibés de sueur ou de sperme… Pas très romantique tout ça.<p>

En tournant la tête, il voit, sur la gauche, le corps musclé du démon, étendu à ses côtés, un bras possessif l'empêchant de bouger. Son torse couvert de traces de suçons et de… tâches de sperme… se soulève au rythme calme de sa respiration endormie.

Il dort. Parfait.

Le jeune homme sort du lit le plus silencieusement possible puis se dirige vers ce qu'il pense être une porte. Il l'ouvre, jette un dernier regard au démon toujours assoupi, puis se précipite dehors.

Il se met à courir après avoir bifurqué deux ou trois fois.

Dans sa tête, il récapitule : Sebastian, son Sebastian, l'aime. Lui aussi aime son ex-majordome. Mais il y a un problème : le démon qu'est Sebastian ne cherche qu'à le mettre dans son lit, et ce par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables (voir même inimaginables pour un humain tel que Ciel). Mais il y a encore autre chose…

Certes, ce démon est un obsédé-sexuel-violent de première classe. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Ciel en est sûr et certain : son âme, toujours si pure, fait partie de l'équation. Mais quel est son rôle ?

Après avoir couru comme jamais, Ciel butte sur quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un. En effet, un des serviteurs de Sebastian se tient devant lui, un peu étonné de le voir seul dans les couloirs.

« … Que fais-tu ici ? Le maître n'est pas avec toi ? » Lui demande-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

« Je me suis sauvé de la chambre… J'ai d'ailleurs besoin de votre aide à tous. » Explique Ciel en attrapant volontiers la main tendue.

« Ah ? Et pourquoi ? » La surprise peut se lire sur son visage… Quel miracle vont-ils encore devoir accomplir pour que ce gosse et leur maître puissent être ensembles ?

« Votre démon de maître veut… coucher avec moi. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je suis convaincu qu'il y a autre chose. Il désire autre chose… Et vous savez quelque chose. »

Le serviteur reste de marbre. Ce satané gamin avait compris. Il savait, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer…

« Tu sais très bien ce que désire le maître… »

« … Encore et toujours mon âme, c'est ça ? »

« … Hélas, oui. »

Ciel s'assied par terre. Si le démon désire toujours autant son âme… Pourquoi ne lui prend-il pas ? Ah, c'est vrai : Sebastian empêche son côté démoniaque de prendre le dessus.

« Écoute… Lorsque le maître a effectué le premier rituel, il a ouvert la porte de ton âme. Il en a ainsi dévoré une partie. À chaque rituel, il te dévorera un peu plus. Tu as d'ailleurs dû te rendre compte qu'il te manquait des souvenirs n'est-ce pas ? »

Ciel hocha la tête, choqué par ces paroles dénuées de sens.

« Eh bien le ''morceau'' d'âme qu'il a dévoré était lié à ces souvenirs. C'est aussi simple que cela. Quand il en aura fini avec ton âme, il ne restera plus que ton corps. Tu seras toujours en vie, mais ce ne sera plus vraiment toi. Tu seras plus une marionnette humaine qu'autre chose. Ta conscience, tes souvenirs, ton âme appartiendront désormais au maître. Et je pense savoir quel est le souvenir qu'il dévorera en dernier… »

Ciel n'en revenait pas. Ce démon comptait le tuer à petit feu. Peu à peu…

« Ce sera le souvenir de l'amour que tu portais à ''Sebastian Michaelis''… »

Avalant lentement chacun de ses souvenirs…

« Car il désire tout de même ton affection… »

Détruisant doucement sa raison d'être…

« Même si tu le vois comme une créature cruelle, tout ce qu'il veut… »

Bafouant une fois de plus son nom…

« … en omettant ton âme, bien sûr… Mais son souhait le plus cher… »

Le réduisant à l'état de poupée de chiffon…

« … reste d'obtenir tout ton amour… »

… L'assassinant sans remords.

« … car même le démon qui sommeille en lui a fini par s'attacher à toi… »

Ciel se lève. Son visage est caché par ses cheveux épars. Il renifle bruyamment puis repart en direction de la chambre. Le serviteur sait ce que le jeune homme est sur le point de faire… Mais il ne bouge pas… Après tout, son maître l'a bien mérité.


	27. Chapter 27

Je suis de retouuuuuuuuur !

Après deux bonnes semaines de vacances en famille, me revoilà ! Je suis rentrée hier soir, pleine de bonne résolutions ! Allez, envoyez le chapiiiitre !

* * *

><p><strong>BLAM !<strong>

Ciel ouvre violemment la porte. Sans hésitation aucune, il se dirige vers un Sebastian à peine réveillé. Celui-ci lui adresse un sourire avant de lui demander :

« Mon amour… Bien dormi ? Tu étais sorti ? »

Pour seule réponse, il a droit à un très beau crochet du droit de la part de son ''amour''. Un peu déboussolé, le maître met du temps à comprendre que son protégé l'a frappé… et qu'il continue.

« Ciel ! Arrête ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! »

Le dit Ciel le martèle de coups. Des coups de poings, de pieds, de genoux, des gifles… Il lui tire même les cheveux. Exaspéré mais inquiet, le démon se retourne contre lui et le plaque sur le lit, arrachant au jeune homme un cri de fureur.

« RHAAAA ! LÂCHE-MOI ! CONNARD ! » Hurle-t-il en se débattant.

« Ciel ! Dis-moi la raison pour laquelle tu me frappes ! Je t'en prie ! »

« TU LE SAIS TRÈS BIEN ! SALAUD ! »

« … Arrête de me frapper, qu'on en discute… »

Le jeune garçon grogne mais s'exécute tout de même.

« Alors… Que se passe-t-il ? » Questionne le démon, anxieux.

« Tu oses me demander ce qui se passe ? Tu oses faire l'innocent ? Alors que tu sais parfaitement ce que tu es en train de faire ! » Hurle l'humain, de nouveau hors de lui. « Mais tu n'est qu'un dégonflé, ma parole ! J'ai vu un de tes larbins tout à l'heure, et il m'a confirmé que tu voulais toujours la même chose : mon âme ! Le rituel que tu m'as fais subir, ce n'était que pour, je cite, ''ouvrir la porte de mon âme'' ! Je suis sûr que tu vas recommencer tes incantations jusqu'à ce que tu ais dévoré la moindre parcelle de vie restante ! Tu m'as trompé ! »

Penaud, Sebastian baisse la tête. À cet instant, il aurait voulu s'enterrer dans un trou et ne plus jamais en sortir.

« Alors ?! Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?! » Cria Ciel, de grosses larmes coulant le long de ses joues rougies.

« … Je… Je vais tout te dire. Même si tu as énoncé presque toute la vérité, je me dois de te la révéler moi-même… »

Ciel se radoucit quelque peu, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Voilà. Ça a commencé il y a longtemps… »


	28. Chapter 28

**Vive mon retard !**

**Bon, je vous laisse lire !**

**Merci pour vos rewiews, et bonne lectuuuuuuuuuuure ! *sors en courant, fuyant quelque chose***

* * *

><p>« Je suis apparu bien avant ce monde. Je dis bien ''apparu'' et non ''né'', car un démon n'a ni père, ni mère, ni créateur. Il surgi de nulle part, un jour, sans raison apparente. Commence alors pour lui une longue vie, emplie de solitude, de pactes et d'âmes à dévorer sans rechigner… C'est ainsi que je suis venu au monde.<p>

Au début, je flânais dans l'espace, cherchant un monde dans lequel m'installer et me développer. Les planètes habitées sur lesquelles je me posais parfois grouillaient de vermines… J'y ai avalé quelques âmes sans grande conviction dans le seul but d'augmenter ma puissance… Puissance encore moindre du fait de la faiblesse des âmes que je mangeais.

Au bout de quelques lunes, les démons qui se trouvaient dans le même monde que moi commencèrent à le déserter. J'en demandais la raison à l'un d'entre eux et il me dit ''Un nouveau monde encore jeune se remplit d'être dont les âmes sont souvent meilleures qu'ici. Nous y migrons afin d'y y augmenter notre pouvoir.'' En effet, il parlait de la Terre, et elle se remplissait d'êtres humains.

Après mon arrivée sur cette planète (aux alentours de -3100, l'ère de l'Égypte antique), je me suis contenté de voler des âmes en perdition et de rester caché, dans le but d'observer les humains. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis lancé dans un véritable pacte, devenant ainsi le majordome Dedisobek*, ainsi nommé par mon nouveau maître Senurset*. J'ai pris son âme quand il le désirait vraiment, respectant tous ses souhaits. À cette époque, je ne jouais pas encore sur les mots…

Ensuite, je me suis rendu en Grèce (entre -1300 et -1200, je ne sais plus exactement) et j'y suis resté jusqu'à la fin du pacte dont je vais parler. Bien entendu, entre l'Égypte et la Grèce, je ne suis pas resté là à ne rien faire. Je me suis nourris de façon illégale, volant les âmes se trouvant sur mon passage, m'entraînant à déclencher des catastrophes, éliminant d'autres démons, brisant certains pactes… Bref, c'était ma jeunesse. Plein de fougue et de passion, je pouvais dévorer une vingtaine d'âmes en une journée que ça ne me dérangeait pas.

Mais donc, en Grèce, je me suis rendu compte de ma situation lors d'un pacte… et après un pacte. J'avais conclu un marché avec un grec, Platon. Il avait l'air inoffensif. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu pactiser avec moi… Aucun désir de vengeance, il ne voulait pas de moi lors de ses différentes ascensions sociales… Seulement que je l'éclaire lors de la rédaction de ses écrits… Étrange. Donc, je me retrouvais sous ses ordres. Pas esclave. Plutôt disciple, à cela près que je passais le plus clair de mon temps incognito à passer le temps dans la cité dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Il ne m'appelait que rarement et uniquement lorsque personne ne se trouvait avec lui. Il essayait de me tirer les vers du nez au sujet de mon histoire personnelle… Quel idiot. J'ai dévoré son âme dès que l'occasion s'est présentée. Et même si j'avais travaillé avec lui sur ses thèses, jamais je n'ai vu mon aide figurer sur ses feuillets finaux… Cela m'a ouvert les yeux : je n'avais pas à faire de cadeaux à mes contractants.

Je me suis de nouveau fondu dans la masse. Dans ces temps, on n'appelait un démon que très rarement. Il fallait donc chercher soi-même les âmes potentiellement intéressées par un pacteavec une créature démoniaque… Ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Je suis alors retourné dans d'autres mondes, visitant d'anciennes connaissances… Jusqu'à ce que la Terre redevienne intéressante… ou plutôt source d'inquiétude chez les démons.

L'an 0. Quelle connerie. Jésus et tout son bordel nous ont foutu de ces problèmes… Satan nous à tous dépêchés afin de contrer le christianisme. Tous les démons libres de contrats ont donc accouru sur Terre afin de pactiser avec des humains.

Je suis donc revenu vers l'an 600, en France. La période médiévale avait déjà débuté. Je me faisais donc seigneur (en tuant le précédant, la fin justifie les moyens) et gouvernait tranquillement ma province, empêchant discrètement le curé de faire son boulot… Car, oui, j'avais rallié tous les humains de me terres à Satan. Les rituels secrets en l'honneur du démon se multipliaient… J'avais atteint mon but. En remerciement, Satan lui-même me nomma comme Démon avec un grand ''d'', traduisant mon pouvoir, mon rang et ma valeur à ses yeux.

J'ai donc rempli les missions données par notre souverain (contre lequel j'ai d'ailleurs commencé à comploter) jusqu'à la fin de l'ère médiévale. En 1500, j'entrepris un voyage à travers le monde. Au bout d'une centaine d'années, j'arrivais au Japon. L'ère Edo venait tout juste de commencer. J'y ai rencontré de divers yokai. En apprenant leurs faiblesses et en les liguant contre les humains, je parvins à augmenter considérablement mon pouvoir, dévorant les âmes des victimes, absorbant les pouvoirs des yokai. Je suis resté là-bas jusqu'à la fin d'Edo, en 1868. Je me suis alors retiré en direction de l'Europe.

Après avoir visité la en Chine, la Corée, la Russie… Bref, là où ma route sinueuse me faisait passer, je me suis arrêté en Angleterre, plus précisément à Londres. Arrivé en 1869, j'ai décidé de me poser un peu. Et… C'est durant cette période que… »

Ciel acquiesce, autorisant son majordome à lui rappeler des souvenirs douloureux. Le démon prend sa respiration, puis continu son histoire.

« Je me promenais, survolant l'Angleterre. Depuis plusieurs siècles, je m'étais rendu compte de mon ''idiotie'' envers ma nourriture. En effet, être un démon pour l'éternité n'est pas toujours joyeux. Dévorer des âmes sans goût encore moins. Je m'étais donc donné pour objectif de ne pas prendre la première âme me tombant sous la main et de prendre la peine de sculpter cette âme… En me remémorant mes sages décisions, j'ai entendu un cri… Un appel à l'aide. Une voix faible mais déterminée, jeune mais emplie de haine… J'ai tout d'abord pensé faire abstraction de cet humain, mais… J'en senti. Une Odeur. Une fragrance délectable. Un parfum prenant. Cette âme, assoiffée de vengeance, m'attirait comme jamais je n'avais été attiré.

Je me suis donc précipité vers ce bâtiment noir. En y entrant, j'y ai découvert des cages remplies d'enfants inconscients ou à demi-mort, des estrades sur lesquelles des hommes et des femmes masqués riaient comme des déments, et… sur l'autel, au centre du pentagramme inversé gravé au sol… ce corps. Ce tout petit corps étendu, presque sans vie, ruisselant de sang et de larmes…

C'était un enfant. D'environ une dizaine d'années, il me fixait de ses yeux bleu roi. J'en frissonnais.

Comme il me l'ordonnait, nous pactisâmes. Comme il me l'ordonnait, j'éliminai ces êtres imbéciles et le sorti de là. Il me donna le nom ingrat de Sebastian, appellation de son feu chien domestique…

Au début, je pensais que ce garçon n'était qu'un sal petit môme orgueilleux qui romprait bien volontiers notre tout jeune pacte, retournant à une vie quasi-normale à la première occasion… Mais je me fourvoyai. Il est resté digne et impassible, me répétant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire sur terre et qu'il ne pensait qu'à sa vengeance… C'était vrai.

Ainsi, j'aurais dû l'aider à accomplir sa vengeance, puis le dévorer…

Mais je ne pensais plus comme avant…

Je décidai donc de trouver une solution, chose que je fis. »

* * *

><p><strong>*sans rire, ces deux là ont existé, et c'était véritablement une relation « maître-majordome » !<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Ichi :: …**

**Ciel :: Présente tes excuses. Tout de suite.**

**Ichi :: … C'est pas ma faute… C'est le syndrome de la page blanche…**

**Ciel :: Tu oublies le syndrome de l'auteur flemmarde.**

**Ichi :: *baisse la tête***

**Bref, vous l'aurez compris, je m'en veux pour cet horrible, cet affreux, cet impardonnable retard. Je ne sais pas si j'ai perdu des lectrices/lecteurs, mais… Bah me revoilà.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Ciel, curieux et étonné, laisse son amant continuer son récit. Sebastian ne lui avait jamais parlé de lui avant. Jamais. Jusqu'ici, l'histoire de la créature démoniaque était restée secrète.<p>

Le jeune homme, finalement calmé, se colle à son démon, profitant de la chaleur que dégage celui-ci. La suite, il la connait parfaitement. Il se met alors à penser, n'écoutant plus son diable d'amant…

Depuis son arrivée ici, il n'avait pas chômé. Au contraire : moult péripéties l'avaient empêché de vivre normalement. Outre le fait que Sebastian le violait et le gardait en cage au début, même lorsqu'il fut sorti de ce mauvais pas, il apprit rapidement les magouilles du diable. D'ailleurs, pouvait-il encore avoir confiance en lui ? Pouvait-il lui pardonner de vouloir dévorer son âme ? La réponse était bien évidemment oui. Parce que Sebastian l'aime, et qu'il l'aime en retour. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Pendant ce temps, le démon continuait son monologue, ressassant des souvenirs de sa vie en tant que majordome. C'est lorsqu'il arriva au moment de sa ''trahison'' qui Ciel lui porta à nouveau de l'attention.

« J'aurais dû dévorer ton âme, le pacte m'y obligeait. Mais j'étais déjà fou de toi ! Alors j'ai décidé de contourner le pacte. De l'annihiler : je me suis laissé couper un bras par l'ange déchu, rompant temporairement notre lien de maître à démon. Après t'avoir emmené sur l'île démoniaque, il ne me restait plus qu'à inverser les rôles, c'est-à-dire à t'emmener chez moi. J'ai ensuite fait repousser mon bras et le symbole du pacte est réapparu, te liant à moi comme mon esclave… J'avoue que j'ai un peu perdu l'esprit en te voyant offert à moi… Je suis encore rongé par le remord. Mes actes étaient plus que déplacés, mais ma nature démoniaque surmonta ma raison de majordome. J'en suis navré… »

« Et pour mon âme ? » Demanda Ciel, tout ouï.

« … Mes serviteurs t'ont en effet dis la vérité. Je ne voulais pas que tu refuses ma présence, mais mes actes passés t'ont fragilisé et désormais, tu te méfies de moi. Certes, je suis certain de tes sentiments envers moi mais… il y a autre chose, et tu le sais. »

Ciel hocha la tête, gêné.

« J'ai donc pensé que dévorer peu à peu ton âme effacerait ta mémoire. Tu oublierais donc tes origines, ta famille, ton déshonneur passé et toute la violence que je t'avais infligée. Tu tomberais désespérément amoureux de moi et tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Je pensais t'ôter tes souvenirs un peu plus à chaque rituel en prétextant me nourrir de ton énergie… »

Sebastian adresse à Ciel un sourire que celui-ci ne parvient pas à comprendre. Quelle est cette nouvelle ruse de sioux ?* Le démon se moque-t-il de lui en lui avouant tout cela ?

« Je te promets d'arrêter. Je te le jure. Je suis prêt à renoncer à ton âme. »

Ciel, bouleversé par l'élan de courage de son démon, enlace doucement ce dernier.

« Mais j'aimerais te demander quelque chose. »

* Oui, je sais, j'ai abusé du film d'animation Megamind. Mais j'adooooooooore ce film !


	30. Chapter 30

**Ichi :: Gnéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé. ..**

**Ciel :: Je te déteste.**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

><p>« Ciel ? »<p>

Le jeune homme s'était crispé en entendant son amant lui poser cette question. Un frisson des plus désagréables avait parcouru tout son corps à l'entente de la requête, susurrée par le Diable en personne.

« … Qu- Quoi ? »

La voix de l'ancien comte meurt dans un soupir, s'éteignant au fond de sa gorge comme les braises privées d'oxygène.

« Laisse-moi goûter une dernière fois à ton âme. »

Ciel écarquille les yeux. Son âme. Encore et toujours son âme. Rien ne comptait mise à part sa fichue substance.

Le démon souri. Il empoigne fermement son jeune protégé et le tire hors du lit. Puis, il le prend dans ses bras et parcourt la demeure en direction de l'étrange salle d'incantations.

Ciel ne parvient pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement. Son amant à l'air si… enthousiaste. Il ne peut lui dire non. Ainsi, il se retrouva rapidement nu et, une nouvelle fois, le corps enduit de potions toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres.

Sebastian, les yeux luisants, s'agenouille devant son protégé. Il dépose ses mains griffues sur les hanches de l'ancien comte, se perdant dans la chaleur de la peau blanche.

« … Ciel, tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Que- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? Dépêches-toi de prendre ce que tu veux et laisses-moi sortir d'ici. »

Sebastian sourit… presque tristement ? Le jeune homme s'en étonne et pose ses petites mains sur le crane chevelu de son démon.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air étrange… »

« Rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je commence, tu es prêt ? »

Ciel acquiesce, bien qu'anxieux. Le démon fait glisser ses paumes sur les jambes gracieuses et fines du comte… Sans hésitation, il vient embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses pâles, leur laissant d'honteux suçons. Déstabilisé, Ciel ne dit pourtant rien et se fait violence pour rester stoïque… du moins en apparence.

Le démon continue son manège. Il remonte le long de la peau qu'il avait déjà tant caressée… Ses baisers deviennent brûlants et incontrôlables, et Ciel le sent. Il esquisse un pas en arrière mais un bras fort l'en empêche, suivi d'un horrible grognement.

Sans pudeur, la Bête caresse les tétons déjà durcis sous les durs contacts. Les bras du jeune humain, ramenés de force dans son dos, font se soulever frénétiquement son torse imberbe. Excité par cette vision, le bourreau en profite pour mordre affectueusement le poitrail offert. Ciel gémi et tremble…

« Bon, arrête de me taqui- ahhhh… »

Mais il est inutile pour lui de combattre le démon. Toutes ses paroles se transforment immédiatement en soupirs, se mourant dans sa gorge…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sebastian se décide enfin : il mort violemment le cou de son ancien contractant. Tel un vampire, il se met à aspirer le sang de sa victime… emmenant avec lui tous les souvenirs de celle-ci.

« Seba… A… Arrê… Je t'en… prie… »

Ciel tombe, inconscient, dans les bras de cette brute.


	31. Chapter 31

**Ichi :: Eh bien, voici la fin de cette fic. Sous forme d'épilogue.**

**Ciel :: Je te hais.**

**Ichi :: Je t'aime aussi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Une histoire banale commencerait par « Les oiseaux chantent et le soleil se lève. » ou quelque chose de ce genre.<p>

Mais pas cette histoire.

Cette histoire n'est pas comme toutes les autres. Elle ne se déroule pas sous le soleil et les gazouillis joyeux des oiseaux. Elle ne se déroule pas sur terre. Elle ne raconte pas l'histoire d'amour de deux humains…

Elle ne se termine même pas par « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. »

Des pas lents résonnent dans les couloirs de l'immense demeure. Le maître des lieux se dirigent lentement vers la chambre de son protégé, lui apportant de l'eau et des vêtements propres sur un plateau.

Arrivé devant la porte, il toque trois fois et entre. Les plumes noires couvrant ses ailes tombent doucement au sol, révélant son apparence humaine. Couvert de cuir noir, il pose le plateau sur le bord du lit à baldaquins et monte à quatre pattes sur le matelas douillet.

« Mon amour… Je viens te vêtir. Réveilles-toi… »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Esquissant un de ses sourires diaboliques, il vient s'allonger auprès du jeune homme, se collant à son corps nu et… froid.

« Ta peau est glacée, mon amour… Je vais remédier à cela. »

Sans plus attendre, il fait glisser ses mains aux ongles noirs sur les hanches de son protégé tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

… Toujours aucune réponse, mais le démon n'en a cure. Il prend le petit corps dans ses bras, l'enserrant tendrement.

« Je t'aime, Ciel… »

Après quelques baisers et caresses, le maître fini par attraper la carafe d'eau. Il la porte aux lèvres entre-ouvertes de l'humain et lui permet de boire un peu. Après cela, il couvre le corps de vêtements blancs. Les couches de dentelles se superposent ainsi les unes aux autres, transformant le corps en poupée…

« Tu resteras avec moi pour l'éternité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … Je t'aime, Sebastian… »

« Dis-le encore… »

« Je t'aime, Sebastian. »

« Encore… Ne t'arrête pas… »

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime… »

Et ainsi, pour l'éternité, le démon et sa poupée restèrent ensemble, enfermés dans leur amour comme des oiseaux dans une cage.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichi :: Gnaaahaaaahaaaahaaaa ! Je ne pensais pas que ça allais se terminer ainsi.<strong>

**Ciel :: Je vais te tuer.**

**Ichi :: J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même. Je pense publier un dernier "chapitre" pour faire mes remerciements par ordre alphabétique, parce que cette feignasse qu'est moi-même n'a pas répondu aux rewiews. Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu, les gros remerciements viendront plus tard ! :D**

**Ciel :: Je vais t'assassiner de mes propres mains.**

**Ichi :: Viens me faire un câlin.**

**Ciel :: Nannnnnnn.**

**Ichi :: *le colle contre sa poitrine***

**Ciel :: Je suis gayyyyyyy !**

**Ichi :: Je sais.**

**Sebastian :: T^T Mon Bocchan...**


End file.
